


FFVII Halloween 2019 Drabble Collection

by belderiver



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Autumn, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Gothic, Halloween, Movie Night, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belderiver/pseuds/belderiver
Summary: 6 Halloween drabbles (one of which breaks the rules). Prompts:Scary Stories (Aeris),Monsters & Movies (Hojo/Vincent/Lucrecia)Gothic (Lucrecia/Vincent)Death & The Dead (Sephiroth)Costumes & Candy (Barret and Marlene)Autumn Traditions (The Turks)
Relationships: Barret Wallace & Marlene Wallace, Elena/Reno/Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Jenova & Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Lucrecia Crescent/Hojo, Lucrecia Crescent/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	FFVII Halloween 2019 Drabble Collection

### Scary Stories

Aeris had a gift for storytelling. The campfire snapped and flickered in time with her pregnant pauses and flourishing twists, as though she were conducting it along with her audience. Tonight was a horror story. A Cetran folk tale, Aeris claimed. It featured a proud, beautiful young woman; her attentive lover whose fixation turned to obsession, confinement, murder; and of course, her vengeful return from the beyond. Cait Sith yelped at Yuffie for squeezing him too hard. Red XIII’s fur stood up along his spine.

“Did Grandfather tell you this story?”

Aeris grinned.

“Oh no - the ghost told me herself.”

### Monsters & Movies

Lucrecia dropped onto the couch between Hojo and Vincent, throwing her arms behind them both. Hojo hated her for it.

“This one’s way better than the last,” she announced, titles scrolling on the small black and white screen in front of them. They had come to learn that her well of knowledge about fake blood, prosthetic teeth and green grease paint was bottomless.

When she paused for a smoke break, she left Vincent behind - another mark against her. Vincent stood, sighed, and raked a hand through his hair.

“Honestly, Doctor? I can’t stand these things.”

Hojo noted it for later.

### Gothic

“Are you certain you’ll be okay with this?”

Lucrecia remembered laughing at Vincent’s question. His concern warmed her, but of course she was certain. How amusing to discover that the Turk was the bleeding heart among them!

But that was before the visions. The waking terrors, the whispers from the ghost they’d stuck in her veins.

Before they took the baby.

Her first attempt was poison. She was barely sick. The second, razors - but she could not bleed enough. Vincent helped fasten her raw wrists to her sickbed, his lovely, worried face swimming in her vision. The restraints broke easily when she rose that night and roamed the manor in search a dagger. This time, she would be certain.

At dawn she woke next to the dagger in a pool of her own blood. This settled it. The pain was excruciating, her muscle and bone growing back over the hole her grim work had left - but she could not die. Clutched in her left hand was the heart she’d cut from her breast, still beating weakly.

Maybe when she disappeared, she’d leave it behind for Vincent. Among them, he seemed the only one who knew what to do with one.

### Costumes & Candy

Marlene issued demands for the festival that put her Papa’s new prosthetic to the test. Her chosen costume - Teddy Bear Princess - would require custom work. It had been years since Barret had held a needle, and the prospect scared him more than holding a gun ever did. Tifa told him she believed in him, but Tifa believed in everybody.

Slowly, carefully, clumsily, he lifted the needle in his gleaming chrome hand and did his best to hold it steady enough for threading. He licked the end of the pink thread to help it along, held his breath, aligned it with the eye and – missed.

Swore.

Tried again.

The final product was full of lopsided cuts and uneven stitches. Marlene inspected herself in the mirror. Despite the bear ears, she made for a dutifully serious monarch. It was hard to tell what she was thinking.

“Hope you like it, baby girl. Daddy’s not too good with this stuff.”

“…It’s good,” she said, swishing her skirt. Barret was ready to call it a swing and a miss, before she bounded toward him, holding her plastic tiara out for him.

“But keep going! _You_ gotta be the Teddy Bear King!”

### Death & The Dead

When he was young, Sephiroth read about traditions to honour the dead. With no grave to visit and only a name to remember his mother by, he wanted to acknowledge her harrowing absence. He settled on a practice from the north, supposedly as old as the Ancients. Every year on the day of her death - his birthday - he lit a candle at midnight and sat with it in somber silence.

Five years after the reactor, he was only just conscious enough to be aware of time at all. This year, he and Jenova would share their silence in the dark.

### Autumn Traditions

Four Turks sat around a patio table, just next to the exit from the hay maze.

“You fucked up, chief,” observed Reno, another pair of screaming children streaking past their table.

“Language,” said Rude, sipping from a paper cup.

“He did not!” Huffed Elena. “It’s a nice change of pace from the dives _you_ always pick!”

“Thank you Elena, but no,” Tseng answered stiffly. He gathered his belongings closer to him for the fifth time as a toddler wobbled by. “There was… a mix up with the pamphlets.”

The Turks palmed their drinks in silence while the children in the background threw leaves at each other.

“W-well… the mulled wine is still good,” Elena offered.

“And the craft beer,” added Rude.

“Apparently there’s an artisanal market,” mused Tseng.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Reno, pulling out a cigarette in spite of dirty looks from nearby parents. “Just as long as we stab a couple pumpkins before we go.”


End file.
